Malam Natal
by Kumaichiro-san
Summary: Momen Terindah pada malam natal, Tifa x Cloud. Please read and review


Halo teman - teman pembuat cerita FF7 ! Ini adalah karya ceritaku yang kedua (Karya pertamaku adalah Saint Seiya). Masih ada kata – kata yang kurang sreg, dan mungkin jalan ceritanya masih ngegantung sama kayak karya pertama aku kali ya...

Disclaimer : FF7 secara real itu... bukan ciptaanku lho... (Hiks – hiks, abang Cloudnya juga bukan ciptaanku *Bunuh Diri ke Laut*)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam Natal

By : Kumaichiro - San

Malam Natal...

Merupakan salah satu momen terindah dan pengharapan bagi semua orang di dunia mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati, justru merupakan hari yang suram bagi seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang lurus bernama Tifa

"Tifa, sekarang demammu udah turun belum ? Aku khawatir banget sama kondisi kamu sekarang," tanya seorang teman Tifa yang menemani Tifa di kamarnya, Tifa pun membalas jawaban temannya sambil tersenyum, "Panasku udah turun kok Yuffie, kamu gak usah lagi ngawatirin aku,"

Mendengar perkataan Tifa yang nadanya terdengar masih lemas, mimik wajah Shinta menunjukkan rasa lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi... ngomong – ngomong, Cloud kemana kok dia gak nemenin kamu sih ?", "Cloud sedang sibuk mengantar barang, dan katanya tempatnya agak jauh," jawab Tifa dengan jawaban seadanya, "Yah... kasian banget kamu ya Tif, padahal hari ini kan kamu sedang sakit dan tapi, eh... Cloud malah sibuk sama urusannya sendiri,"

Hati Tifa berkecamuk dan sakit mendengar perkataan temannya yang satu itu. Wajah Tifa yang semula senang karena sahabatnya datang menjenguknya, kini berubah menjadi murung dan sedih. "Eh... maafkan aku Tif, bukannya maksud aku ngomong kayak gitu sama kamu tapi aku...", "Nggak apa – apa kok Yuffie, aku nggak bakalan marah sama kamu," kata Tifa kepada Yuffie dengan suara yang agak sedikit serak lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Daripada kamu kebosanan nemenin aku di sini, mendingan kamu pergi bareng aja sama Vincent, hari ini kan kamu janjian mau jalan bareng ke mall sama dia,"

Ia pun langsung beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, "Oh iya ya aku lupa !" , sambil mengemas barang – barangnya ke tas ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Tif, semoga kamu cepat sembuh, dadah...". Bayangan Rina pun perlahan – lahan menghilang dari mata Rina sampai ia keluar dari pintu kamar Tif...

KLEK !

Akhirnya wanita itu pun sendiri di kamarnya. Ia pun mengambil buku harian miliknya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya dan menulis curahan hatinya,

Diary,

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyedihkan untukku, bayangkan saja diary, hari ini aku sakit demam tinggi, padahal hari ini adalah momen yang selama ini selalu kuimpikan, dan Cloud...yah, dia adalah orang yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya jadi mana mungkin dia mau menemaniku apalagi memberikan kado untukku... andai saja kalau Cloud ada di sini, aku...". Air mata Tifa menetes, ia menutup buku hariannya itu dan menyembunyikan tangisannya di bawah bantal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tifa, maaf aku pulang te..." seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berwajah tampan nan rupawan itu menghentikan pembicaraannya karena ia melihat wanita yang dicintainya sejak kecil sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah sendu. Lalu pemuda itu pun duduk di dekat Tifa. Perlahan – lahan tangannya mendekati pipi Tifa dan ia pun membelai pipi Tifa dengan lembut dan pelan – pelan supaya wanita itu tidak terbangun karena belaian tangannya.

Tifa yang sedari tadi sudah tidur lelap, namun ia tetap dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Cloud yang membelai pipi Rina yang merah dan panas. Tanpa tersadar ia pun membuka kedua matanya, "Cl...Cloud...". Ia pun terkejut mendengar suara Tifa dan Tifa pun berusaha duduk di tempat tidur itu walaupun badannya agak lemas. "Cloud, kenapa ke sini, padahal kan kau sedang sibuk,". Lalu Cloud itu langsung mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil berwarna merah yang dihiasi dengan pita warna pink. Bingkisan itu pun disodorkannya kepada Tifa, "Ini bingkisan untukmu,"

Tifa pun menerimanya lalu membuka bingkisan itu. Ternyata isi bingkisan itu terdapat sebuah kalung cantik berbentuk hati yang berkilauan. Perlahan – lahan air mata Tifa menetes, Cloud langsung menyentuhwajah Tifa lagi dan mengahpus air mata Tifa dan berkata,"Tifa, aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun kepadamu selain kalung ini dan..." , Cloud langsung memeluk tubuh Tifa yang masih panas itu dan melanjutkan perkataannya, " Merry Christmas Tifa,"

Tifa yang dipeluk oleh Cloud merasa senang sekaligus terharu. Ia pun membalas pelukan hangat Cloud lebih erat, "Merry Christmas too, i... i love you so much Cloud" kata Tifa dalam hati

TE


End file.
